


What You Don't Know Can't Hurt You.

by Iamamessofawriter



Series: Amnesia Seth. [1]
Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, NOT sacken, also the fairy king and bracken are mentioned, dragonwatch spoilers, i guess, ronodin isnt showing up so i had to make my own, seth my son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamamessofawriter/pseuds/Iamamessofawriter
Summary: Seth knows some things.But he doesn't know a lot more.(Full Dragonwatch spoilers)





	What You Don't Know Can't Hurt You.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, get ready for pain.

Seth knew a lot.

He knew his name was Seth Leuenaar, and he knew his brother was Ronodin Leuenaar. He knew that he was one day destined to rule beside his brother as the underkings right-hand man, and rule over creatures of the night. 

 

He knew that he was a powerful shadow charmer, and he knew that many were out for his blood because of that. He knew that 5 years ago he had been kidnapped by a society called “The Knights of Dawn”. He had been tricked into believing that he lived in a beloved family, with two parents, one sister, and two grandparents. 

 

Seth knew that the worst of them all, Kendra Sorensen, had made him miserable for years. She was always the perfect one, the one who got good grades, the fairy kind. He knew that according to The Knights of Dawn, he was a shadow charmer, and shadow charmers were evil. 

 

Seth knew that the second Kendra didn't need him anymore, he would be kicked out, memory erased and left for the rats. He knew that Ronodin had taken him in, trained him to be the great shadow charmer he was before being corrupted. 

 

Yet, despite all that he knew, there was so much that he didn't. He didn't know why every time the Sphinx, the shadow charmer Ronodin had recruited to help Seth, saw him snuff out another weak life, his eyes opened up in the mix of horror, pity, and many emotions that Seth couldn't comprehend. As if the man hadn't done any worse.

 

He didn't know why every time he roamed the land of the Underworld, the creatures would back away in fear, muttering under their breath about the ‘traitor’. Ronodin was the one who everybody feared, who would rule through terror while Seth commanded through trust! 

 

Seth didn't know why with every demon he met, the more questions he got about where his precious sword had gone. Or why there was a dragon, who had long ago fallen prey to the call of darkness, snickering at him from every corner.

But mostly, Seth never could quite figure out why there was always some strange tug, to leave, to explore. Why his dreams were filled with scenes of nature and faces drifting in and out of sight. Why sometimes, rare times, he would blink, and be standing in front of a man with long silver hair and a strong jaw. Why his words would seem a million miles away, and yet Seth could still see a taint on him. A darkness that settled against him, constantly being absorbed by the light. He didn't know why every time he saw the man, he wanted, needed to seek him out.

Finally, how could he forget, he didn't know why the boy who looked so similar to the many with the long silver hair, screamed so loudly when Seth had plunged his knife into his sensitive muscle. Why Ronodin would occasionally come over and whisper words that Seth had never heard into the boy's hair, or why the boy, now a bloody mess, would glare so harshly at Ronodin, while looking at Seth so differently. Why every time that the boy would make eye contact, Seth's muscles would clench up, and he would have the instinct to run far, far away.  

Seth supposed that there would always be things he didn't know, and he accepted that. After all, anything that he needed to know, Ronodin would tell him. He trusted Ronodin with anything, in the end, he was his big brother, and he did love him.

Seth would always know that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
